The Infamous BJ Incident
by Tears of Deathwishxxx
Summary: This incident is one of the most controversial events in all of Extreme Entertainment Wrestling. Rated M for sexual activity.


**This fan fiction has no connection to real-world wrestling promotions. There is only a connection to an online role-play federation.**

**-----**

**EEW One Night Stand 2007:**

Former EEW Vixen Phyco Girl had Codi Paige locked in a reverse STF. Codi, being a veteran wrestler, had no intention of tapping out to this new face of EEW. She grit her teeth and fought through the pain. As Codi was on the verge of tapping out, the referee suddenly called for the bell.

He went outside and spoke with ring announcer Larry Mooney. Mooney nodded and replied.

"_Here is your winner, Codi Paige!"_

Phyco looked confused as she let go of the STF and marched up to the referee as "In the Shadow" began to play. Phyco wanted to know how the hell she lost this match and she was on the verge of making her opponent tap to her submission. What the fuck?!

Codi was confused, too. But she rolled out of the ring, grabbing her neck as she walked backstage to massive boos.

------

**Backstage:**

Codi faced many of EEW's Vixens, some glaring at her. Why were they mad at her? She was practically new to EEW as well. Paige kept walking until she got to the locker of Cartwright, the "Talented One," and sat down on his couch.

Cartwright: "Good job, Codi."

Codi: "What do you mean? I have no clue what you're talking about."

Cartwright: "You mean you didn't arrange that screwjob with Heyman?"

Codi: "What screwjob? If you mean me out there against that blonde little tramp, then you're out of your mind."

Suddenly Phyco burst into the locker room. Mistaking Cartwright as EEW Chairman, she marched up to him and slapped him in the face.

"You're a bastard! You set that whole thing up, you asshole!" Phyco yelled.

Cartwright looked confused as Phyco Girl berated him.

"I don't know why the hell you're comin' in me bloody locker room, rabbitting at me about somethin' I don't know nothing about!" Cartwright shouted back, in his usual British accent.

Phyco turned to Codi.

"And you, you probably gave this idiot a blowjob so you could win our match."

Codi stood up, kicked Phyco Girl in the stomach and doubled her over with a hard DDT on the floor.

Cart looked at Codi as she got up….

"Now that I think about it….if she thinks something like that is true, then why not make it worth her while?" Cartwright suggested, winking.

Codi rolled her eyes….

"Unless you want the locker room to know you've been shagging Heyman."

Codi rolled her eyes again as she got on her knees in front of Cartwright and unzipped his pants and slid them off. What she saw disappointed her…

"And all the hype I hear from about Cartwright…those women must have very, very _short _standards…"

And Codi took the short length of tool into her mouth…seconds later, Codi backed off while gagging, spitting out a white liquid.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Codi roared. "You came in my mouth and I barely touched you!"

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Cartwright stuttered. "Give me another chance."

"Okay, try not to release this time."

Cartwright relaxed as Codi put her mouth on his "Talented Probe." Seconds later, he moaned and squirted again. This time, on her shirt.

"Dude, DAMN!" Codi yelled, taking off her shirt and bra.

Apparently, "The Talented One" hadn't seen a pair of boobies since he was…well, never. He clenched his fist as he tried to relax…

--------

Meanwhile, Phyco had managed to get up and go into the closet in Cart's locker room. Apparently, she knew not even Cart wanted to tap her hairy-ass SyphilcrabAIDS-infected snatch and he's one desperate British Cow-Dog son of a bitch. So Phyco was forced to sit in the closet, watch, and stroke her fish market-smelling, green-with-bacteria pussy with her un-cleaned and un-trimmed fingernails on one hand and took pictures with her cell phone camera as Codi tried hard to suck Cartwright off without making him release prematurely, as he had done previously.

Trying desperately to arouse Codi as she sucked him, Cart reached down and thumbed one of her nipples, which was pink as fuck….but just touching Codi's small but firm breasts made him shoot again, but all over her tits instead.

"Oh, bloody bollocks!" Cartwright screamed to no one. "Why was I cursed with such sensitivity? I'm the Talented One, dammit!"

But Codi had enough, licking her lips and the cream off of her chesticles. She put her shirt on, stuffing her bra into her pocket and standing up.

"I can't take this anymore. I-I need someone who isn't so weak."

Cartwright did what he could to try and convince Codi to stay, but she wasn't hearing it. She got up, grabbing her iPod that she left on the table and leaving Cart's locker room in an angry mess.

---------

**And so, we have the history of EEW's second most controversial moment summed up for you. Keep on reading!**


End file.
